Camaraderie of Silvaze
by Vitterdoo
Summary: The Story of how Silver and Blaze met. What goes on between scenes? Read to find out. This is my first fanfic. So please don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Silver:  
The day I got my powers was the day I saw my parents killed in front of me. I was just a little hedgehog, probably no more than 2 years old. I can't even remember what they looked like. I remember the smell of my mother though: roses. Sweet and perfect. I don't have any memory of my father. My guess is that he wasn't around that much.  
From that day I have been passed from orphanage to orphanage in Hope of finding a family who wasn't afraid of my powers. My psychokinesis. All I have ever wanted is to belong. To be loved. Often I question myself, "who am I", "why am I like this", "why me". But I have recently recognised my powers as a gift, not a curse.  
Because of Iblis, the demon of destruction, the abomination of Aa, I have lost all my friends and family. Everyone who was important to me has been destroyed or mysteriously disappeared. I vowed that I would bring down Iblis to his fiery grave. And I have hoped for a companion with the same desire. With the same value for vengeance.  
It is my destiny to bring peace to my time and to restore the future by saving the present. It is said that yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. Using my gift, I will save the gift of the present and make the future an even greater gift for all.

Blaze:  
Ever since I can remember I have had trouble controlling my powers. My pyro kinetic abilities have always been a struggle with me, especially with my position. As a princess, I am not allowed to use my powers, especially in public. My mother, the Queen, has repeated over and over again, "the last thing we need is the citizens to be terrified of their leader". So my curse remains a secret. But oh how I wish I could just sneak out and do something productive with my life! I didn't ask to be a princess. I wish I was just like everyone else. I wish I could run through the village, jumping from roof top to roof top. Causing trouble and making a close escape. But I remain imprisoned in this castle. Listening to lectures and wearing these cursed dresses. Not to mention the high-heeled shoes. My dream is to make a difference. Just to have a sense of adventure in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver:

Today would have been just like any other day. Wake up at 7 to patrol the city, then find a small breakfast in the forest, followed by me training myself. Just me pushing past my limit.  
But today was different.  
There was something different in the air. I could feel someone watching me. I could hear a stirring sensation in space and time. But when I would turn around, there would be no one there.  
The sky looked different. Usually it was covered in clouds of ash. It would rain soot daily. But there was a clear patch in the sky. I could see that the sky was blue, just like it said in the books I have found in libraries and abandoned homes. Then I felt something that I never have before. Hope. True and pure. Of course I have had hope for things before. I believed in myself. But this time it was different. And even though I was alone in this world, I didn't feel alone any more. I felt at peace.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
I quickly turned around. There was a shadow on top of the building. I couldn't see any features. Who did this person think they were? I was enjoying a once in a lifetime experience. Why did they have to interrupt?  
"Show yourself", I said.  
The figure leaped from the rooftop and stepped into the light.

Blaze:  
I am tired of living my life in a rut. I do the same things everyday. That's why I decided to sneak out this time. As soon as the castle was quiet, I climbed through the window and leaped over the gate. Being a cat, I did this with ease, even with no experience.  
I raced down the cobblestone streets, feeling the wind through my ears. Closing my eyes and feeling the dirt under my feet. Why hadn't I done this before?  
In the distance I saw a field of lavender. I loved this flower because of the unique smell. But I especially loved it because it was the same color as my fur. I raced over the hills and farmlands. I kept running and running. I can't go back now. I finally have adventure and thrill. I decided that I would find a place to spend the night. I borrowed some purple track pants and matching jacket. Luckily they fit perfectly. There was no way I was going to sleep in a dress. I found some old tennis shoes and changed into them. If I was going to be on the road, I needed to be as comfortable as possible.  
I wandered in the moonlight until I found a nice clearing. There wasn't any civilisation near by. Then I sat down and felt the cool grass from beneath me. The night sky was more beautiful than in the city. There were so many more stars. I gazed into the mist of glowing lights. Like little holes poked into the floor of Heaven.  
I watched one star in particular. Or maybe it was a planet. Is there more life out there? Maybe there is someone just like me.  
I yawned as my eyes got heavier. But my attention was fixed on that one light. It grew brighter and brighter. It seemed to get closer. I watched as I slowly drifted into sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze:  
I woke up to the sensation of my body getting heavier. I opened my eyes to find myself in complete darkness. No signs of life. No light. I even wondered if my eyes were somehow still closed. But they weren't. I was wide awake and really scared. I was all alone in a dark place. I didn't know where I was or what was happening to me.  
My body continued to get heavier. I felt a pressure on my chest and it was hard to breathe. I was swimming in a complete vacuum. No ground beneath me. No air to breathe. My heart was racing. I flailed my arms in every direction possible. I twisted and turned in ways I didn't know we're possible. My head felt as if it were going to explode. I looked for something to grab, something for me to hold. But it was hopeless. This was the end. As my heart reached near the end of its beating, I saw a light. A light that didn't bring fear or excitement. I closed my eyes waiting for my spirit to part from my body, for the end of my precious life. But then I felt a warmth. I felt my body getting lighter. My stomach dropped. I opened my eyes to find myself in free fall. I was in the sky falling toward the ground.

Silver:  
"So how did you get here? I thought I was the only one left." I exclaimed to the stranger.  
"I'm not sure. This is defiantly not my home"  
I was trying to figure everything out, but it was too much to take in at once. I decided to stop thinking so much. After all, this was a beautiful girl in my presence. I didn't need to be so serious.  
"Well, miss, do you have an idea of where you're going?" I finally broke the silence.  
"No, I don't know how I got here or where I am."  
"Well," I started, "you can certainly stay with me until you figure that out". I would never pass up an opportunity like this. I needed company. For most of my life I have lived alone. I really wanted a friend.  
The girl nodded and followed me into the forest. It was the safest place I could think of. The city was constantly threatened by lava and fire. And it was deserted anyway.  
I couldn't think of anything else but this girl. She was really pretty. I have never seen anyone like her. I had to know her name.  
"So what do you call yourself", I asked.  
"Oh, well I don't really give my name out to strangers"... " I know that we really aren't that much of strangers, but I would feel safer if that remained anonymous."  
She had the most beautiful voice. I could listen to her talk all day.  
"Well, my name is Silver. I hope that we can be good friends ". Did that sound stupid? I hope she didn't hate me. I felt do dumb. She didn't even want to give me her name, why would she want to be my friend?  
"I hope we can too", she replied. "Thank you for letting me stay with you , I will try not to be a burden."  
She was so sweet and considerate. "That is impossible", I replied. I blushed. My face was probably Ruby red. Good thing I was leading the way.  
I lead her to my house and let her inside. I was kind of embarrassed because my house was dusty and not well kept. "Sorry about the mess, I am never home." It was the truth though. I was always training or fighting Iblis.  
"Oh, it's no trouble." She said. "I'm sure you are very busy".  
I lead her to my room. I only had one bedroom. "You can stay in here. I will sleep on the couch". I left her some time to think. I'm sure she had been through a lot that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaze:  
After I blacked out again, I found myself awaking on top of a large building. I looked around. Where am I? I didn't recognise anything. I was in a completely new place.  
I didn't have anywhere to go. I searched for any sign of life, but no one was to be found. The place was deserted. I wonder what happened here. Many in the homes and streets were damaged and covered in ash.  
I hopped down on a building closer to the ground. Peering down the street, I spotted a figure. Not very fast, but defiantly strong. I decided to take my chances and follow it.  
Keeping up with it was easy. I was very fast and who ever was running was not. Suddenly it stopped. It looked up to the sky. Admiring the blue patch that had cleared from the grey and black.  
I crept closer. Whoever I was following was a grey and white hedgehog. He had five quills spread out on top on his head, and two on the back. His chest fur climbed around his neck and to his back.  
I think he could sense my presence, so I decided to speak.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Oh, gosh. Now I felt stupid. What a dumb thing to say.  
I waited for an answer but he remained silent. I felt his agitation. I had made him angry.  
As I was about to apologise, he spoke. He questioned me who I was and how I got here. I told him that I didn't know. I explained my situation.  
He offered for me to stay with him. I didn't even know him! But what else was I to do? The place was deserted. I had no choice, so I accepted. He asked for my name. Feeling a little awkward about that, I denied, but he told me his name was Silver. It fit him.  
He led me away into a forest. We made a little small talk, but said nothing important. I watched him as he lead the way. I admired his kindness.  
We stopped in front of a house. I glanced down at his hands as he was opening the door. They had a green design on them, kind of like a tattoo. I quickly looked away.  
He led me to the room where I would be staying, then he left me.  
I sat down on the bed. I didn't know what to think. Here I am in the middle of some destroyed civilisation, and I'm living with a complete stranger. There was only one thing to do to solve this situation. Make the stranger, silver, my friend.  
I walked out if my room. "Silver! Where are you?" I ran around the house. "Silver, I need to talk to you!"  
There was no reply. Was this a trap? I ran to the door to escape, but I saw him outside the window. I walked over. He was making boxes levitate. The designs on his hands were glowing.  
I thought I was the only one with powers. I thought I was alone. But there was someone just like me. I put my hand to my heart and sighed. I felt something I hadn't before, but I couldn't figure it out.  
What was I doing? I had barely talked with this boy. How could I develop feelings for him?  
I stormed to my room and lay on the bed. I felt a tear stream down my face. Soon I fell fast asleep.

Silver:  
After my training session, I went back into the house. I decided to get to know this girl who was staying in my house.  
I opened the door to my bedroom where she was staying, but she was asleep. She looked peaceful. She took deep breaths and even sighed a few times. I wonder what she was dreaming about. I quietly closed the door.  
Well, now what? I looked around the house to recognise yet again how messy it was. I dusted and wiped and bleached and freshened the house until it was spotless. By the time I had finished, it was late. I laid down in the couch and soon I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze:  
When I had awoken, I startled myself because I had forgotten where I was. I arose and walked toward the door. I listened through the crack. Silver stirred. But I could tell that he was still asleep. I crept into the kitchen. I figured that I would make breakfast to show my appreciation. I didn't know if he ate meat or not, so I went out into the forest and picked fresh berries. I found some mint leaves and made fresh herbal tea. I picked some fresh wild roses to set in a vase on the table.  
Silver stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.  
"What's this?" He mumbled. "You didn't need to make me breakfast."  
I looked down and slightly blushed. But then I snapped out of it. He didn't even know my name.  
"My name is Blaze," I finally admitted. I looked up and looked into Silver's golden eyes. I got lost in the sea of liquid gold and illuminated amber. I wanted to stay lost in his eyes. They felt warm and friendly. His humbling voice awoke me from the trance I volunteered to enter.  
"That's a beautiful name", he began, " how did you get that name?"  
I stood cold in my feet. I felt immovable and helpless. I heard mother's voice echoing louder and louder in my mind: "never reveal your powers!"  
I blinked. I sighed. I continued. "Because of this..." I lit a small flame in the palm of my hand. It gleamed of blue, yellow, red, orange and violet. For the first time, I felt proud to use my powers. Now that I knew I wasn't the only one.  
"So you're a pyro kinetic, that's amazing!"  
I slightly blushed and looked again into Silver's Amber eyes.  
"That is truly amazing, Blaze." He smiled. "I have a gift too".  
Before he could demonstrate, I interrupted. "I know," I began, "I saw you outside."  
I could see that he was a little embarrassed and maybe even a little upset. So I continued. "It's the only reason I decided to stay." There was a pause. The air was filled with emotion. " I saw somebody like me, and I wanted to be your friend."  
Silver stepped closer. His face was really close to mine. Everything was still.  
He reached out and embraced me. At first I trembled. I had never been hugged with such intentions, but it was comforting, and soon enough I hugged him back.  
I didn't want that moment to end. I wanted time and space to stop. I wanted to feel that comfort for the rest of my life... I let my emotions get the better if me. Tears started to run down my face. I started to cry.  
"Blaze", silver started, "don't cry, I'm sorry." He tried to let go, but I tightened the embrace around Silver.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned.  
I finally let go and wiped the tears away from my face. "I'm sorry, Silver, I have never felt like that before." I smiled. "Thank you for being there for me."  
He smiled back. "And I always will be."  
We hugged again. I dug my head into his chest. He rubbed my back. "I will always be there for you." He whispered.

Silver:  
I awoke to the sounds of cooking. Water boiling. Plates clinking. I walked into the kitchen to find the girl making me breakfast.  
"What's this?" I asked. "You don't need to go through the trouble if making breakfast".  
She smiled. She continued. "My name is Blaze".  
Blaze. Her name rang in my head like bells on Christmas Day. Blaze. Blaze.  
I found her staring into my eyes. Maybe she was expecting me to say something back.  
"That's a beautiful name", I began. "How did you get that name?"  
She looked away. But then looked back reassuringly. She lit a flame in her hand. It was the most beautiful and most colorful ember I've ever seen.  
"That's amazing, Blaze. It truly is". I was about to show her my gift, but she cut me off. She continued to explain how she saw me training. I felt a little embarrassed. I have never had someone watch me train before. She then continued to explain that she was glad she discovered my powers because she no longer felt alone. There was someone like her, she said.  
The room was still. I didn't have any words to say. My face was expressionless. But then Blaze continued: "I wanted you to be my friend."  
I was happy. I have searched for companionship all my life. I stepped closer to Blaze. I really wanted to kiss her , but I thought that maybe this wasn't the right time. So I decided to lean in for a hug instead.  
At first she seemed startled, but she accepted the hug with gratitude and returned the favor.  
It was a precious moment. I never have experienced so much emotion. I wasn't exactly happy, but I definitely wasn't sad either. I didn't know what I was feeling. As I was entering into a deeper train of thought, Blaze started to cry. Had I scared her? Was she upset with me? Girls are so difficult! Why can't she just tell me what's going on? How I wish I could read minds! I began to loosen the embrace, but Blaze tightened her grip around my waist.  
"I'm sorry, Silver", she began, "I have never felt like that before. Thank you for being there for me."  
I didn't know what to say. What I wanted to say is Blaze I love you and I can't live without you, but we have only known each other for a day. I had to be appropriate. So I said the next best thing.  
"I will always be there for you, Blaze." I replied.  
Under my breath I whispered, "I promise"... " I will always be there for you."  
We embraced again. I'm not good with silence, so I said something really dumb. "So now what?"  
Blaze giggled. "Oh, Silver, you're so naïve."  
I frowned. Naïve? What would make her say that? She was my friend, right?  
She just smiled and turned away. I know it was a dumb thing to say, but what else was I supposed to do? Just sit there in awkwardness? Maybe it wasn't awkward , but like I said, I'm not good with silence.  
"Let's go on a walk", she said. She started for the door.  
"But we haven't even eaten yet," I said.  
She giggled. "Breakfast isn't going anywhere". She opened the door and waited for me in the entrance. I sighed and followed her.  
"So where are we going?", she asked. "You're the one who knows this place. Why don't you show me around."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaze:  
Silver lead me deeper into the forest. He stopped in a clearing and turned around.  
"This is where I like to daydream," he said. "Come on! I'll show you."  
I laid down next to him in the soft grass.  
"Blaze, why did you come here?"  
I honestly didn't have an answer, but I knew that Silver wouldn't leave it alone, so I had to say something. "I ran away from home," I replied. "You see, I'm a princess in my planet. I never asked for such a responsibility, but it was thrust upon me."  
"Your people need you", silver said. "You can't just leave them."  
I knew that. I knew I had a responsibility for the citizens of the kingdom, but in a moment of weakness, I ran from my problems thinking they would go away. "Well," I began, "I can't go back now. It isn't possible." I looked into Silver's eyes. "I traveled through time and space to get here. There isn't a possible way back."  
I could see that Silver was concerned. His eyes narrowed and his brow softened.  
"Do you want to return home?", he asked.  
I did want to see my mother and father again. I wanted to be responsible , but I didn't want to go back to my old life. Living in a rut. Being boring. Listening to lessons. "I do." I finally answered.  
Silver turned away. "Well", he began, "there is a way. We need to see Mephalis."

Silver:  
I was devastated when I heard that Blaze wanted to leave. But I had no choice. If I really loved her, then I would do whatever it took to make her happy. I didn't have the knowledge what to do, but I knew someone who did.  
"Then we need to see Mephalis". I said.  
Mephalis was the only other person inhabiting the planet. He was all knowing. Very knowledgable. Dependable. He would know what to do. He would have some kind of solution.  
I lead her into the fiery city. I was holding back the tears. I have known Blaze for only a short time, but we had a special connection. Like we were meant to meet each other. Like we were meant to become friends.  
She followed me down a few alleys and through a few dark rooms.  
"He should be around here somewhere.", I stated. We searched through the building.  
"It's no use," I said. "No one can find Mephalis. Mephalis finds you."  
"Correct". A scratchy, deep voice echoed throughout the hallway.  
"Mephalis!" I shouted.  
"I don't do favors", he started,"you must do something for me in return."  
"Anything!", I answered. Just help us.  
"Follow me..."

Mephalis:  
These fools have no idea what they have gotten themselves into. They have no idea where they are going or what they must do. I am making them murder a certain hedgehog in the past so that his fate can become my pleasure. His death will be the cause of my rule. With Sonic's death, me and Iblis can join forces again and become the almighty creature of fire and darkness!  
I lead the fools into my lair. I explained that if they destroy this certain blue hedgehog, they could have whatever their heart desired.  
Being the mindless idiots they are, they agreed. I didn't think the girl would go along with it. But she must trust this gullible idiot, Silver.  
"Remember," I began, "you must destroy the Iblis Trigger in order for your wish to become my command."  
Silver spoke. "Consider it done!"  
I could get this naïve kid to do whatever I wanted. Sure, he was headstrong. He was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. And that was also his weakness.  
I opened a portal to the past with a chaos emerald. "This will take you 200 years into the past."  
The idiots nodded and jumped through. They were in their way to destroying all hope and joy as they knew it.  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze:  
Going through the portal was nothing like whatever I had experienced when I traveled through space and time. It was like stepping through a door. I was dropped from the air. I landed on my feet. The past was much different than the future. There were trees, flowers, clean air and blue skies. No wonder Silver wanted to save his time; this world was so beautiful.  
I looked around me, but silver was nowhere to be found. I guess along the way we got separated. Even though this world was beautiful, I didn't want to be here alone. I had to find silver.  
I made my way toward the town. I asked people if they had seen a grey and white hedgehog, but no one had. I guess Silver was somewhere else. I continued to search, but I only saw humans. It shouldn't have been hard to find Silver at all, but it was.  
My feet were beginning to ache. I had been searching all day long. Suddenly, I heard Silver's voice...  
I looked to see Silver in the arms of some flirty, pink hedgehog. How could he? I sighed. Well, it's my own fault. I should have made my move when I had the chance. Silver deserves to be with whoever makes him happy.  
I walked away, holding back my tears. They weren't tears of sadness necessarily. But tears of pain. Tears of anger. I wasn't mad at Silver. I was angry with myself. How could I be so selfish? This wasn't like me at all. Silver is too good for me. He is playful and humble. Charitable and innocent. And I'm just me. Plain and stubborn. Bland yet complicated.  
Silver is just one of those happy-go-lucky people. He goes with the flow and I'm too controlling. I don't deserve him.  
I trudged over to the other side of town. I guess if Silver wants to find me, then he will. But for now, I will wait for him.  
I closed my eyes and fantasised my future life with Silver. We lived in the woods. We ran through the fields and laid in the flowers. We watched the sky. We joked. We laughed until we cried. For a moment I felt happiness, but it vanished as soon as I opened my eyes and returned to the coldness of reality. I knew in my heart that Silver should be happy. He deserves it. But don't I deserve to be happy too? Doesn't everyone? How could I have a happy life without Silver?  
Then I realised something. I could be happy. I could be happy for Silver: whatever he decides. And I could still have him in my life. But as a friend. I want to be more than friends, but I don't think that is going to happen. I can still like Silver as more than a friend. But we can't be anything more than that.

Silver:

After bumping into my new friend Amy, I agreed to help her find her boyfriend. I wasn't really interested in helping her, but then she offered to help me find the Iblis trigger, so I had no choice. Maybe I would find Blaze along the way.  
We walked through the town. We ran through the farms. We trudges through the swamps. We hiked up mountains. Finally, we saw who she was looking for.  
"Sonic," she cried, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
She embraced him the same she did to me before. I smiled. They were so cute together.. But wait, could this be? Sonic was the Iblis trigger. He HAD to be!  
I jumped between them.  
"Amy", I began, "get out of my way."  
She looked confused.  
"The Iblis trigger must die!", I yelled.  
"No!", Amy screamed. "Sonic is my friend and I will do anything to protect him, even if it means fighting you!"  
I couldn't believe this. She was so stubborn. But there was no way I was going to fight my friend. I frowned. I sighed. I turned away.  
"Ok", I started, "just go."  
They ran down the valley toward the town. I would have another chance. I had to wait until Amy wasn't around. It would break her heart, but it had to be done.  
I closed my eyes . I tried to imagine what my home would look like. Was killing someone really the answer? Was is the right thing to do?  
I looked at the sky. It was so clear and perfect. The sun was a blazing ball of light. I felt the sun's rays on my face. They were warm. I thought of Blaze. Her presence was just like the sun's. Warm. Friendly. Pleasant. She was more important. She was my friend.  
I started back to the town. She had to be there. Where else would she be?  
The day was half over. The sun was high in the sky and at its brightest. I made my way toward the edge of town. I saw a river. I sat down by the bank and put my feet in the cool clear water.  
"Oh Blaze, where are you?" I looked down at my reflection."How far away are you?" Then I saw another reflection come into view.  
I heard a familiar voice. "Not too far away."  
I turned.  
"Blaze!"  
She smiled. "I've been waiting for you to find me.", she said. "I thought maybe you had given up."  
"Oh, Blaze, I would never give up on you!" I put my arm around her. "After all, you're my friend, right?"  
She chuckled softly. I knew exactly what she would have said, but she held it back.  
"So now what?", she asked. "Do we find this Iblis trigger or what?"  
My smile sank. "I dunno, Blaze", I started. "I don't know if it's the right thing. Is it okay to kill someone if it's protecting the future?"  
She didn't respond promptly, but gave it some thought. "I don't think its a question of if it's right or not. I think you need to do what you need to do." She tilted her head. "Do you understand?"  
I nodded. I got what she was saying, but I didn't really agree. I still felt uneasy. "Well", I began, "I'll do anything to get you back home again to your family." I looked at her. "Remember, I'm there for you Blaze."  
We slowly walked onward. We had no idea where we were going, but everything felt right with her. I knew that things would turn out the way they were supposed to.  
"You know, Silver", she started, "I think we have a real special bond."  
"What do you mean?", I asked.  
"Well", she began, "I feel like I've known you all my life, but we've only known each other for a short time. I feel like I know you really well." She paused. Then she smiled at me. "You're my best friend, Silver."  
I didn't know what to say. I was surprised. At first she didn't want anything to do with me. But now she was attached to me. She admired me. I could tell.  
"You're my best friend too." I thought that I might as well return the thought. But it was the truth. Blaze was my best friend.  
"Now", she breathed, "let's find this Iblis trigger and save your home."  
I nodded. Maybe this was the right thing to do. If the Iblis trigger wasn't destroyed, then there wouldn't be a future. Iblis would destroy everything. He would stop at nothing to make sure there was nothing for mankind to live for. I wasn't exactly the fondest of humans, but this was the right thing to so. There are good humans out there. But there are bad ones to. Sometimes who you think is good turns out to be bad. And who you think is bad turns out to be good. I've learned to judge people by their heart thanks to Blaze. She doesn't seem to be an interesting person on the outside. She seems to be just another pretty face. But there's more than meets the eye. She is full of surprises and wonders. She is trustworthy and loyal. She cares about her friends. She will fight to the end. That's what I like most about her. She will give it her all.  
I'm going to make sure nobody harms Blaze because I care about her. She is precious to me. There is a special place in my heart for Blaze. I'm sad that she has to go home, but I will never forget her. Blaze is an unforgettable girl and an irreplaceable friend.  
Maybe there was someway I could see her again. Maybe after we defeated the Iblis trigger, I could go home with Blaze. My home would be safe. I wouldn't need to guard it anymore. But there was only one way to know for sure if that was possible. First, I needed to talk to Mephalis. But how would I find him? He only appears when he needs you. He could care less if I needed him. I had to make him need me. I had to "befriend" the Iblis trigger, then Mephalis would appear and convince me that Sonic was the enemy. Then I would only agree if he would help me with my dilemma. It was perfect. But I would have to watch my step. Mephalis is cunning. He could see that I'm trying too trick him. I can't be sloppy with my work. I must talk with Amy. She would make everything more convincing. She truly loves sonic. I wonder what she sees in that guy anyway. How can she not see that he is pure evil? Oh well.  
I got myself in this mess. I never should have agreed to help Mephalis in the first place. He always gets everything he wants and you get a sliver of satisfaction. Only enough that you are willing to help him again. Sure, you can trust him. He doesn't deceive you, but there's just something off about him. I just can't seem to figure it out. How does a guy get to be that way?  
I'm giving this too much thought. I guess I should just see how everything ends up. Everything happens for a reason.  
Blaze had been quiet this whole time. I hadn't heard a peep out of her. I guess we both had a lot on our minds.


	8. Chapter 8

Mephalis:

That poor sap, Silver; he is just to blind to see how everything will play out. And how can this girl, Blaze, trust him. Words aren't everything. I guess that hedgehog learned a couple of things after all. It's a shame that he won't be around much longer. Once he kills Sonic, Iblis will be released and I may join with my fiery friend one again. No one will stand a chance.  
I just have to make sure the social, pink one doesn't interfere. Maybe I will have to do some persuading. Mwahahahahaha!  
Once I get rid of shadow, this will be a snap. Only sonic and shadow are capable of defeating me. But with them out of the way, they won't stand a chance.  
The princess , Elise grows more fond of Sonic every moment. When he dies, her tears will unleash my friend and we will rule the Earth! And why stop there? There are endless amounts of planets. The universe has no end. But that is a concept these life forms cannot grasp. Everything they know has a beginning and an end. But existence has no beginning or end. I will always have a world to rule!  
The final step is near. I just have to make sure that gullible idiot gets rid of that blasted, blue hedgehog. He is the only one capable of doing such a thing. It has to be him because it will crush him when he realises what he has done. Soon Soliana will be no more and all of Mobius will be devoured by darkness and flame.

Blaze :  
Silver insisted that I meet his friend Amy, though, to tell the truth, I'm not very fond of. But I decided that I would come along anyway. I had a choice. There was no way Silver would force me to do something I didn't want to do. But I figured that I could maybe talk some sense into this Amy character. After all, she did make a move on my man. I had to see if she was worthy of him.  
Soon we arrived at the place she was staying. Silver introduced me.  
"Hey Amy, this is my very best friend, Blaze."  
I could barely look at her. I really hated her. Hate was a strong word, but my feelings were very intense. I felt like I could punch her right in the face.  
"Pleasure to meet you", I lied.  
"Wow, Silver sure is lucky to have a friend like you, Blaze." She had bright green eyes. They were friendly and sincere. They made me sick.  
"You're too kind." I said through my teeth.  
Who did she think she was? She may have everyone else fooled, but not me.  
Silver chuckled. "So", he started, "why don't you tell me about your boyfriend, sonic."  
Boyfriend? Had I made a mistake? Maybe I misheard.  
"Oh , well, he really isn't my boyfriend. I just really really like him. I even love him, but I don't think he feels the same way back." She frowned. "Sonic and I are very good friends and we have had a lot of adventures together, but I'm afraid that we will be nothing more that just friends." She forced a small grin.  
I knew exactly how she felt. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to talk about silver and how I really felt. But I almost forgot that Silver was in the room. So I left my mouth shut.  
"Don't worry, Amy. You can do anything you put your mind to." Silver said. "I'm sure Sonic is very fond of you, he just hasn't figured it out yet."  
Wow. Silver always knows what to say. I wish I could talk to people like that.  
"You really think so?", Amy asked.  
"I know so", silver said.  
I decided that I had better say something too. Especially after the mistake I had made. Amy was a very nice girl and a good friend.  
"You know Amy", I started, "boys don't know what they want until it's too late. They don't know when to make a move. So it's our job to be patient and wait for them to man- up. Sonic doesn't know what he's missing out on. You are a terrific girl."  
Amy smiled. "Oh thank you! You two are just wonderful! I couldn't ask for better friends!"  
Friend. It felt nice to know I had another friend.  
Silver cleared his throat. "Well, the reason I came was actually to apologize. I shouldn't had attacked sonic like that. I'm really sorry. It was my mistake. I was actually hoping that we could all get along and maybe even all be friends."  
What was he doing? This wasn't like him at all. He always sticks to his plans. Then again, Silver would do whatever it took to accomplish his goal. He wouldn't give up on anything. I trusted him.  
"You're right, it was your mistake.", Amy said. "Sonic wouldn't hurt anyone! But I forgive you, and so does sonic."  
Silver rolled his eyes. But Amy didn't see because her attention was focused on me. Wait! Silver? Rolling his eyes? This could only mean that this was all part of the plan. Getting closer to Amy would seem like Silver is distracted from his mission. Which would summon Mephalis.  
So, Silver wanted to talk with Mephalis. It must be something important. Whatever it was, I wanted in. If it is important to Silver, then it is important to me.  
We left Amy's house after many girly conversations. About Sonic. Most of the time I zoned out. I don't think Silver was interested either. He kept stirring his tea and tapping his foot on the floor.  
"I thought we would never leave", Silver said. Then he looked back to see if Amy heard him say that.  
I giggled. Silver always made me laugh, even if it wasn't intentional.  
He looked at me. "What are you laughing about?"  
"Oh, nothing", I replied.  
We walked a little farther. Then I decided to ask about his plan. "Silver?", I began.  
He looked over. "Yes?"  
"Why are you trying to contact Mephalis?"  
He looked startled. I had him.  
"What would make you say that?"  
I stared blankly into his eyes, waiting for him to explain himself.  
He sighed. "I can't tell you."  
That surprised me. "Silver, you can tell me anything."  
"No, I can't", he said, looking into the ground. "You wouldn't understand. It's a guy thing."  
"Ok?", I said, drifting into silence.  
We walked awkwardly until we reached a cave.  
"Should we stop here?", Silver asked.  
"Sure."  
We settled down for the night. No one said anything. We sat in silence, expecting the other to say something - anything. But after a while, we both drifted into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Silver:

That night I had a vision.  
I was in battle with the Iblis trigger. We fought each other with great force. Finally, when I slew the killer, he vaporised into shadows. Mephalis stood in his place. He laughed an evil laugh. Iblis, the creature of fire and destruction rose from the ashes. Mephalis, the dark one, joined with Iblis. Then the world sank into eternal darkness. Leaving me trapped in misery and guilt.  
I gasped for air and sat up. It was still dark. Blaze was asleep on the opposite side of the cave, curled into a ball on her side.  
I ventured outside. I stared into the dark of the night.  
"What a strange dream."  
I looked down at my hands. The designs in my palms were glowing. The dream flashed back in the ere green light.  
"This is no dream, it's a vision."  
I closed my eyes. Sonic really was innocent. This was Mephalis all along. How could I have been tricked like this? Now me and Blaze are stuck 200 years in the past. There's no way she can get home now. I let down my only true friend due to my own stupidity. A tear streamed down my face. I collapsed onto the ground and buried my face into my hands.  
How could I let this happen? How could I have been so blind? Now Blaze will never speak to me again. How could she forgive me for this? She would never see her family again!  
I sobbed.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I looked up. Blaze was kneeling next to me.  
"What's wrong, Silver?"  
I turned away with shame. "Blaze, I don't deserve your friendship. I am a horrible person. So please, you would be doing yourself a favor if you would just go."  
"Silver, how can you say that? You're my best friend! I would never leave you! Please Silver, tell me what's wrong."  
"You don't understand, Blaze! If you knew the the truth, then you would never speak to me again."  
She was silent. She was waiting for me to continue. I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I fell apart right there. I felt like a baby. I felt like a sore loser. I might as well tell her.  
"It's because of me that you can't see your family. It's my fault that you can't go home! Mephalis fooled me and now because of my stupidity we are stuck here forever!"  
I stopped crying. It was time to be a man. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face.  
"It's okay to cry, Silver. Everyone cries, even me. I have seen full grown men cry before. There is no shame in crying."  
I looked at her. How could she still like me? After all I had done, after everything I put her through, she still accepted me and was my friend.  
"Oh, Blaze, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?"  
She smiled. "Me? Sometimes I don't feel like I'm worthy to have a friend like YOU."  
We stared at each other in silence. We both laughed. I put my arm around her. "Sorry I broke down. I don't know what came over me."  
Blaze didn't answer. Instead she looked at the ground. I could tell there was something she wanted to say.  
"Want to know a secret?", she asked. "I don't want to go home."  
"But what about your family?"  
"You're my family now."  
I raised an eyebrow. She was bound to change her mind.  
"Blaze, you need to treasure your family! You're lucky that you have one." I frowned. "I've always dreamed of having a family. A real family."  
Blaze's eyes got a little watery. "How could I be so selfish? I mean, I know that my family loves me and misses me and I love them. But I don't think they need me as much as you do right now. Your my family too. As my best friend, you're a part of my life and that makes you a part of my family. I can't just leave you either."  
I guess I didn't understand what a family really was. I thought that you had to be related to be family. But I guess that it's more than that.  
"Thanks, Blaze. You're a true friend. You're always there for me."  
"Well that's what friends do. And that's what family does too."  
She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. I rested me head against hers and soon, so was I.

Blaze:  
Weeks have passed since we arrived in this time period. I haven't seen Silver in days. He said he had some business to attend to. He mentioned that it was very personal so I couldn't come along. But he assured me that he would be back soon.  
Soon. What was his definition of soon. For me it's a day or two. But for Silver, it must be 5 days or more, because that's how long it has been. Five days.  
I've paced the cave. I've ran to the mountains and back. Several times. I've impatiently rocked in place on the ground. I've picked the grass. I even swam in the river. It was horrible. But not as horrible as missing Silver.  
I promised myself that I wouldn't be more than a friend to Silver. I wouldn't get into any romantic relationship. But every night I lay awake and imagine him running into my arms. We dance. We frolic. We laugh. Together. But it's all my imagination tormenting me.  
No matter how hard I try, I can't get Silver out of my mind. Maybe this was a sign. I thought about my dreams for the past 5 days. I pondered my thoughts for hours.  
I needed to tell Silver how I felt.  
All this time I have been afraid that if I said anything, our close friendship would be ruined. I'm sure Silver would understand me though.  
I waited for his return. But I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell him now.  
So I left. I started my journey to find Silver and tell him that I loved him . That I couldn't live without him.  
I started for the town. The farms that were usually bouncing with life were deserted. Everything was still.  
The town was dark. Empty. I looked around, but there wasn't a sign of any living thing. I wandered farther. Still no one.  
I would never find Silver at this rate. I had to stop looking with my eyes , and start looking with my heart. I listened. Silence. I listened closer. Nothing. I closed my eyes and opened my heart. I could hear feint a feint voice. Similar to a cry. Not a wine, but a call out. Not in need, in frustration. Silver.  
It was coming from the volcano. My heart fluttered as I raced to my friend, Silver. I dashed over obstacles that I didn't recognize. I wasn't looking at my surroundings, but my destination.  
I entered the volcano. Silver was standing near the edge, close to the molten lava. He raised a kind of sceptre.  
"Silver!", I cried.  
He turned around. "Blaze! What are you doing?"  
"Looking for you", I yelled.  
The volcano wasn't quiet. I had to raise my voice.  
"Blaze, this is it. This is goodbye. Iblis is sealed in here. I must become the vessel to make sure the future is saved. This is my destiny!"  
Goodbye? At a time like this!?  
"Silver, I need to tell you something."  
"There isn't time. I need to do this now!"  
He raised the glass container once again. He yelled in frustration.  
"Ahhhhh, why won't it accept me as the vessel?!"  
I knew what I had to do. The flame was within me. I would be accepted as the vessel. This is the least I could do for Silver. He deserved a place to live and a family.  
"The flames are a part if me, Silver. I will be accepted as the vessel."  
I took the glass container. I could feel the rage of Iblis run through my body as I held up the sceptre.  
"This is goodbye, Silver. Thank you for being my friend. You truly are amazing. I admire you."  
Silver started to step forward.  
"No! I can't let you do this! I don't know what I would do without you, Blaze. Your my friend, right?"  
His face held compassion and love but his eyes held fear and sadness.  
I raised into the air. Light swirled around me. I could feel time and space start to squeeze through me.  
I looked down at Silver.  
"Oh , Silver, you're still so naïve... But I guess that's what I love most about you."  
I didn't know if this was death or not. But it didn't matter. I loved Silver and he deserved a real home and a real family.  
Our eyes stayed connected. Our hearts were full of sadness as we left each other's presence. I breathed my last breath. A brightness engulfed my soul. I felt warmth. I felt peace. Then suddenly, everything was dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Silver:  
After Iblis and Mephalis were defeated, I returned home. But it didn't feel like home. It didn't have Blaze. I let my best friend slip through my fingers. I really cared about Blaze and she cared about me. But now, I have to await for the moment when we will meet again. I don't know if Blaze is dead, or in a parallel universe, or an alternate dimension. But I still feel her presence in my heart. I will wait until the end of time if I have to. I will travel through space itself if it meant finding Blaze. Our friendship was meant to be. Her random appearance was supposed to happen - no matter how crazy it sounds. I know someday I will see her again. Maybe just in my dreams. Maybe again in real life. But I know Blaze will be there.  
At night I lay awake. I can't fall asleep, but I dream. I dream of seeing Blaze again. I dream of us laughing together. Playing together. Being together.  
I WILL see her again. And this time, I will not leave her side. I will go where she goes. I will protect her until the end of my days and then some. And I won't give up.


End file.
